A Brief Moment
by StarTraveler
Summary: COMPLETE! Begins during the ep A Symmetry of Imperfection. Rhade and Beka shared a moment on the Maru.Now they most decide where to go from there.The Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing related to Andromeda. Not even Rhade (Pout)

AN: Watched the episode A Symmetry of Imperfection for the millionth time and I've been dying to write another Beka/Rhade fic. This takes place where they're on the Maru. This is my fourth fic with this pairing.

Beka watched as Dylan left with Harper and Trance to arm the negative energy bomb, the only one with her now was Rhade. She knew one thing if they got out of this alive, Harper would be in serious trouble.

"We better get the Maru in position." Rhade's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Good idea." She replied quickly.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Beka looked at him, what a time to be thinking about him and not the thoughts of a fellow crewmember.

"I'm fine it's just been one of those days."

He came closer, "Rommie will be all right, so will Andromeda. They've been through a lot."

"So have we." She replied. Then before she could even blink their lips were pressed together.

"Did you kiss me?" she asked.

Rhade shrugged, "You made the first move."

Beka walked to the pilot's chair, "It was just for luck."

Rhade raised his eyebrows, "That seemed to be more than just for luck."

Beka walked onto the bridge with Trance and Rhade, "Good to have our ship back."

"Rommie could be gone forever." Trance replied.

It was another hour before they received the news that Rommie would be back to normal and Harper was once again in trouble. Beka caught Rhade looking at her, his eyes asking the question churning inside her.

What now?

AN: I might continue this it just depends on the reviews.


	2. Chapter2

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!

Chapter 2

I kissed him, it was no dream.

Beka paced her quarters later that night unable to sleep, after looking at her Rhade had left the bridge to get reports on the condition of the ship and crew. She hadn't seen him since.

They had both moved toward each other at the same time but her lips had touched his first. It could be said she had began it. The question was, what had she begun?

"Nothing!" She screamed, "I've begun nothing!"

There was no way in this universe she would admit to having feelings for him or any other Nietzchean for that matter. But Rhade was better than most she had known including....

No she would not bring his memory up.

Harper was a man in trouble, "Boss I know you're furious."

Dylan's eyes flared, "I'm beyond furious Mr. Harper, and Rommie could've been gone forever! If you ever do something like this again, I will toss you off this ship! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Harper replied.

After Dylan had left, Rhade made himself known. "Well Mr. Harper, I see our esteemed Captain has gotten through with you?"

Harper snickered, "Oh that was polite compared to what Beka would have said."

Harper could've have sworn he saw something strange come to Rhade's eyes, "She is a confusing woman."

Harper smiled and briefly clapped Rhade's shoulder, "Welcome to my world, she'll get even more confusing the longer you know her."

AN: Please review it'll keep my muse going.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

Women I'll never understand them.

Telemacus felt that thought go through him as he would catch Beka looking at him, then act like she had been doing nothing. Harper had been right, Beka was a confusing woman.

She was also beautiful.

Am I in love? He wondered to himself.

He shook himself back to reality, you're on the bridge it's time to be professional.

Beka stared out the window of her quarters. It's been three days; you need to talk to him.

Be quiet! Oh my god I'm yelling at my own brain.

Beka moaned and sat down, at that moment Andromeda appeared, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She replied curtly.

"You can't avoid Rhade forever."

"What do you know about that Andromeda?"

"It's all over the ship; people are taking bets on whether or not you'll ever get together."

"They did that with Tyr and me. You can see how well that turned out."

Andromeda crossed her arms, "Rhade is so different."

Beka's eyes took on a faraway look, "I know." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Shout Outs To:

Claripup

Prin69

Jade Rhade

SomeoneElsesDream

Vampiregirl081

L.C. Brotherton

Beka Scott

Flash Foreward

Chapter Four

THREE WEEKS LATER.

Today is the day.

I'm going to tell Rhade how I feel about him.

For three weeks we've tried to stay away from each other, staying around each other only if someone else is around. I look at him and I see him looking at me. I can't deny it anymore; I'm in love with Telemachus Rhade.

Andromeda, Harper, and Trance tell me every chance I get to tell him and now I'm going to. The doors of my quarters open and I step out into the corridor.

I have a mission to complete.

Nothing will stop me.

TO BE COMTINUED…..


	5. Chapter 5

Shout Outs To:

L.C. Brotherton

Vampiregirl081

Flash Foreward

Beka Valentine Rhade

Claripup

Prin69

Jade Rhade

Chapter Five

"Rhade did you hear me?"

Rhade looked at Dylan, "I'm sorry what?"

Dylan looked irritated, "This is the sixth time this morning you tuned me out."

Rhade looked at his consul, "I'm sorry Dylan."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Dylan." Rhade saw Beka come onto the bridge out of the corner of his eye, his heart began pounding rapidly.

"She won't wait forever Rhade."

Rhade looked at Dylan, "Pardon?"

"I may have been stuck in a black hole for three hundred years but it didn't make me stupid, you like Beka and she likes you."

"Who told you?"

Dylan's blue eyes became annoyed, "Nobody I figured it out on my own, better tell her before somebody else snatches her away."

Rhade put his hand on his hip, "maybe you should do the same thing with Rommie, come on Dylan I'm not blind."

A furtive look came on Dylan's face, "I have to get going."

Rhade soon went over to Beka." Hello Beka."

"Rhade." She tried to sound in control of her voice.

"I was wondering, after our shifts are over would you like…." Just then alarms began going off.

"What's going on?" Dylan's voice rang out.

"The Magog, they're back."

"How many ships?"

"About twenty." Beka replied.

"Take evasive action!"

Rhade hurried to his consul and began firing the missiles. Soon the Magog began to batter them.

"Hull breaches on decks seven, twelve, and thirteen." Andromeda's voice said.

Just then another alarm began to blare, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"Beka, Rhade, go below and stop them!"

"We're on our way." Beka replied.

Just before Rhade went down his section of the corridor, Beka grabbed his arm, "Be careful."

"I will, after all I am a Neitzchean." Not caring of the consequence he bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. Beka returned it.

Finally he released, "See you later."

"I intend to." Beka watched until he was out of sight and then went of to do battle against the intruders.

They'll pay for ruining my day.

AN: Last chapter was so, so short. Hopefully this was one was better. Please review it keeps my muse going.


	6. Chapter 6

Shout Outs To:

L.C. Brotherton

Prin69

Flash Foreward

JamiesonZ

Rommie's Voice

Vee017

Jade Rhade

Coldqueen

Angelii

BekaRhade

AN: Well this is it, the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6

Dylan looked at Rommie, "how many Magog are on the ship?"

"About fifty, I managed to get our shields back up and I'm searching for weaknesses in the Magog ship, the others are taking care of the Magog."

"I hope so." Dylan replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Beka raised her blaster and shot the Magog down. That was the tenth in the last twenty minutes. So far thirty had been hunted down in various parts of the ship. She wanted Rhade and she was in love with him, she could admit that now.

She had too.

She had tried every excuse she could think of to hold him at arm's length, to keep him from getting close; had tried to compare him to Tyr.

Tyr; her mind spat out his name like a fruit that had gone bad. He had no honor and had only cared about himself. For months she had convinced herself the Collectors had made him into what he had become; but the truth of the matter was, Tyr had always been scum.

Rhade was what a Neitzchean should be; caring, honorable, and a true comrade and friend. He obviously harbored some feelings for her. That kiss they had shared before parting ways, the kiss in the Maru that had begun all this.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice three Magog advancing on her until it was to late.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rhade was one deck above her and had gotten rid of four of them in just five minutes, this was what being a Nietzchean was truly about; doing what was right, helping those you cared about, fighting the good fight.

Being a warrior.

Beka was just the same as him, even though she was human. She was everything he desired in a woman. He had loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. He never did go in for that whole destiny thing, but with Beka it didn't seem so impossible.

He knew her experiences with Neitzcheans hadn't been happy, Tyr Anazasi being the most notable one. Tyr; he was an embarrassment to his people, slandering the name of the Progenitor.

When this was over he would try to see she got a fresh start, he would try to get Beka to see she had feelings for him. Suddenly Rommie's voice came; "Rhade all the Magog are dead except for three, they have Beka cornered on the deck below you."

"I'm on my way."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Beka raised her blaster and managed to shoot one of them, but the other two quickly advanced. She had been up against worse odds than this and survived. Just then Rhade appeared and one of them went for him, while Beka grabbed the other one.

The Magog let out a howl of rage and threw Beka against the wall and before she could get her bearings, he stabbed her with his claws. Beka heard Rhade's yell of rage and when she brought her hand up from her stomach saw the blood; and then blackness quickly floated in and she saw nothing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Beka found herself in a gray mist and saw a shape, "Rhade?"

A Nietzchean came out but not the one she wanted to see, "Tyr." She spat the name out with contempt.

"Hello Beka can't stop thinking about me?"

"You were always full of yourself Tyr, how I ever found you appealing is beyond me."

Tyr sneered; "We're a lot alike."

"I'm alive and you're not, I've won Tyr and you've lost. As of this moment I'm going to forget you and never waste another thought on you again."

The mist seemed to flow toward him and enveloped him; Tyr tried to struggle but seemed no match. "Go back to the Abyss you bastard!"

Tyr's bellow of rage seemed to echo until it faded into nothing and then she became aware of another voice.

"Beka can you hear me?"

>>>>>>>>>>>

Beka opened her eyes and the room came into focus, Trance's face came into view and she broke into a smile. "You had us worried."

"I did?" Beka asked.

"You've been unconscious for over a week, the Magog who stabbed you infected some kind of venom into you; you had a temperature on one hundred ten for three days. WE thought you weren't going to make it; at least for awhile."

"I don't die easily." Beka said.

Trance smiled; "We all took turns staying with you."

An alarm went off in Beka's head, "Rhade is he…"

"Rhade is fine; he stayed with you the most. I finally made him go to his quarters to sleep, if I didn't do that he would've wound up here himself."

Beka smiled; "Everything is all right."

Trance nodded; "Everything is fine, all you need to do is get better."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It took one month before Beka healed up fully and the ship was fully repaired, Rhade visited with her; but Beka was going nuts because she couldn't be alone with him long enough. Finally when she was released from the med bay she went to see him.

"Beka what a pleasant surprise."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No I just got off duty, please come in." He got them both some herbal tea and they sat on the couch and she told him about Tyr.

"Well at least you got rid of him in your dreams."

Beka shook her head; "It's like he banished him completely and I have a clean slate, I can go on with my life and I know what I want to do with it."

Rhade raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Beka moved closer and kissed him on the lips; it was just like that first time on the Maru, unexpected and totally out of the blue. Finally she pulled away; "I was the one who kissed you."

"I know." He replied, "Now I'm kissing you back."

He embraced her and put his lips on hers, Beka delved her hands into his hair and it felt like thousands of volts of electricity was going through both of their veins. Finally they pulled apart.

"So what now?" Beka asked the question first.

"I guess we go one day at a time." He replied.

"Sounds good to me." Beka whispered, just before their lips met once again.

THE END.


End file.
